


Kismet

by vMures



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Background Relationships, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/pseuds/vMures
Summary: Sometimes the universe brings people back into our lives at just the right time.  It’s not always a life-saving or big world-changing moment, sometimes, it’s just someone rescuing you from a shitty night out and a bad date.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 31
Kudos: 108





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy piece written as part of a weekend write-in on the Just Write discord server. Hope you enjoy!

Stiles rolled his head, trying to loosen his neck muscles a bit. It’d been a hell of a week, but he had managed to wrap up his most recent case and was ready for a couple of days off. Chris, his supervisor, had kicked him out of the office once he’d turned in his final report and suggested that Stiles head over to Bella Luna for dinner. Stiles had to admit that your boss being married to the chef-owner of one of the best restaurants in town **and** being willing to share that perk with the Agents under his direct purview was a hell of a perk. Of course, it helped that Peter genuinely liked Stiles. Chris would frequently leave the two to their snark wars, chiming in with his own dry wit from time to time. Kaylee, their analyst, had still not learned to be mindful of eating and drinking around them all when they got going and it had resulted in a few spit-takes over the years.

It’s a Friday night, so Bella Luna is hopping. Though it’s busy throughout the week, and usually requires a reservation to get a table. As he walked in he noticed Madeline, the usual hostess, politely explaining the reservation policy to a man while his date looked on appalled. The man’s date finally stepped in, said it wasn’t Maddie’s fault that her date hadn’t actually called to make the reservation like he’d said he had, and dragged the man out. Stiles shook his head and grinned at Maddie.

“Agent Stilinski, Agent Argent-Hale texted me to let me know you’d be taking his table tonight. I’m happy to show you to your seat.” She gave him a bright grin and gestured for him to follow her. 

“You know you can call me Stiles, right? I know we have this conversation every time I’m here, but one of these days, I’ll get through to you.”

“And you know that I’m happy to be more informal outside of work, Agent Stilinski, but Chef Argent-Hale has expectations of his staff,” the mischievous grin she gave him belying the haughty tone. 

As they walked towards the chef’s table, the one put aside for special guests and for Peter himself, Stiles’ eye caught on a familiar face, one he hadn’t seen since high school graduation. In the years since Danny’s face had lost the tiny bit of youthful softness he’d had back then, but Stiles bet he still had dimples for days if he smiled. Unfortunately, right now that handsome face was frowning and glaring at his phone where it sat on the table. Maddie caught where he was looking and gave a sigh and spoke quietly enough to not grab the attention of other diners.

“Poor guy seems to have been stood up. Been waiting for his date for about 20 minutes now. Michael mentioned that it doesn’t seem like his significant other has texted or offered a reason for being so late.”

“Hmmm…” Stiles decided it was worth seeing if Danny wanted company, “Talk about a small world. I went to high school with him. Maybe I’ll wander over and see if he’d like company for the evening. If he declines, I’ll let you know I’m moving back to Peter’s table.”

Maddie smiled at him, “Very well, Agent Stilinski. I’ll still let the Chef know you’re here, as I’m sure he’ll still want to come out and say hi at some point. Even if it’s just briefly. Enjoy your dinner.”

“Thanks, Maddie.” Stiles gave her a friendly wave and made his way over to Danny’s table.

He and Danny hadn’t exactly been friends back in school, but they had been friendly with each other for the most part. So Stiles didn’t think Danny would be too upset to have his evening interrupted, especially since it seems like his expected date was a no-show. Stiles hoped Danny didn’t still have disastrous tastes in guys, but it sure seemed like that might be the case. Stiles noted the handful of pitying looks Danny had gotten from other tables, and decided to change his initial approach slightly. 

The acoustics of this place were designed to enhance the experience of the diners, meaning it was quieter than many of the places Stiles would usually go out to eat at. Chatter from tables just didn’t echo and carry the way it did at more informal places. The quiet jazz provided a nice ambiance without it being distracting. All of that meant that it was unlikely too many of the guests would hear what he said, but they’d be able to read his body language and a few would hear him. And well, Stiles knew from experience that no matter how little attention you usually paid to what others thought of you, being the sad-sack whose date stood them up is just never fun.

“Hey, babe, I’m so sorry I’m late. Traffic was a beast and my phone died.” 

Stiles ignored the stunned and confused look on Danny’s face and was thankful he’d positioned his body so that most of the patrons wouldn’t have a chance to see that. He leaned in a did a brief air kiss, using that time to offer a quieter explanation.

“Sorry to crash, man, but I couldn’t stand to see you sitting here by yourself. I figured you might not mind some company, but you can tell me to take a flying leap if you want. And I’ll be happy to leave if your actual date shows.”

A slow smile broke out across Danny’s face, and yep, he still had dimples for days. He’d honestly forgotten how good-looking Danny was. He’d had a heck of a crush on the other man back in high school, but his flirting was, well, awkward would be the best description of it. He still can’t believe he’d asked Danny if he was attractive to gay guys. Seriously, worst pick-up line ever. Danny’s eyes gave him a very deliberate once-over and, grin still present, gestured towards the other chair at the table. 

“Stilinski, I have to say this is a hell of a surprise.”

“Yeah, who knew I could fall in love with an eatery that didn’t offer curly fries. And you can call me Stiles, you know.”

Danny laughed, “You’re looking good, Stiles. Growing your hair out a bit suits you a hell of a lot better than the buzz cut you couldn’t let go of back in high school.”

“Eh, it was cheap and easy. And I didn’t have to worry about how my fidgeting habits would affect it.”

There had actually been several reasons he’d kept his hair buzzed throughout high school, but that explanation was the easiest one and didn’t touch on sorer topics, like how even short dark brown curls made him look a bit too much like his mother. It was easier now that his face had matured and he’d lost the baby softness he’d had back then. Plus while he and his dad spoke often, they tended to only see each other around holidays and the rare long weekends and vacations. Stiles had to admit he came by his workaholic tendencies quite naturally. Thankfully Chris refused to let his agents work themselves to death. 

“Fair enough, man. I still can’t believe we just ran into each other. What are you doing in San Francisco? I know you went to college back east, but that’s it,” Danny leaned forward, already looking for relaxed and animated than he had before, “So catch me up on you. What have you been up to?”

The waiter arrives before Stiles could answer, pouring water for Stiles and refreshing Danny’s water as well. 

“Good evening, gentlemen, can I get you something to drink, Agent Stilinski? We still have some of the Sauvignon blanc you enjoyed last time you were here. Or would you prefer tea tonight? We’ve added an iced version of our London Fog latte, if that interests you?”

“Ooo, yes, Michael, I’ll have that.” Stiles tried hard not to drink too much after a hard case because he didn’t want to fall into his father’s coping mechanisms. He couldn’t help but grin at the surprise on Danny’s face.

“They have one of the best London Fog lattes I’ve had, the earl grey blend they use has bits of coconut added to it and it really adds a nice extra dimension to the tea. I can’t wait to try the iced version.”

“Guess I may as well try one too,” Danny nodded at the waiter, who left to get their drinks, “Come here a lot do you?”

“Surprising right? Blame my boss, he got me hooked on this place.” Stiles hated name dropping with a passion, and so tended to downplay the fact that he knew the chef-owner and his husband.

“Only you, man,” Danny shook his head fondly, “Agent Stilinski, huh? I’m guessing you managed to follow your dream of joining the FBI then?”

“Yep. Thought about going back and working with my dad, but he convinced me that it was worth spreading my wings a bit. I roped his deputies into keeping an eye on him for me instead.”

Laughing at that, “You would. You were the biggest mother hen of a teen I think I’ve ever met. Nice to see that hasn’t changed much.”

“Nah, I’m still overly invested in the lives of those I love. Though I’ve learned to let up a bit. I only check in with my favorite deputies about once a month now.”

Stiles chuckles, it really had taken him some time, and some therapy, to learn to let go of certain things like control of his dad’s diet. 

“But enough about me, dude, what have you been up to? How long have you been in San Fran?”

“The tech company I work for moved to the area last year, I’m currently head programmer for one of their app divisions. It’s a bit more human wrangling than code wrangling, but I’ve got a good team and it pays well. We’ve been super busy getting with a project the past few months, so I’m only really just getting around to exploring the city. Even finally found time to start dating again. And of course, I get the nice guy who really only wants sex and then flakes on you the very next date you schedule.”

Danny looked incredibly disheartened, and Stiles couldn’t stand to see it so he lightly bumped one foot against Danny’s to get his attention.

“That’s shit luck for sure, but hey, maybe it was kismet.” Stiles grinned, “After all, I probably wouldn’t have stopped to say hi if you’d obviously been on a date. I have learned some tact and propriety. Not much, mind you, but some.” 

Danny chuckled but held off on whatever he was about to say when the waiter returned with their drink orders, and to read them the specials and see if they were ready to order. Danny had thankfully already decided what he wanted during his long wait, and Stiles was happy to go with one of the specials. Peter’s specials were always divine. He also ordered an appetizer, a sort of light savory scone that he knew went well with the London Fog, to share with Danny because the poor guy had to be hungry at this point.

They settled in to chat and enjoy their food and drink and just generally get reacquainted with one another. Danny’s eye’s about bugged out of his head when Peter came out to say hi, and Stiles had a hard time containing his laughter when he saw Danny’s face, but he mostly managed to choke it back.

“Stiles, sweetheart, lovely to see you as always. Chris said he was sending you my way to be fed up after a hard week. Lord knows you don’t eat right when working. Now, who is your friend, and why haven’t I met him before.”

Peter squeezed Stiles' shoulder and leaned down to give Stiles two quick air kisses in greeting, then locked onto Danny with his piercing gaze, and for a brief second Stiles bemoaned the fact that his boss and boss’s husband had all but decided to adopt him outright. Stiles reached up and squeezed Peter’s hand.

“Peter, this is Danny Mahealani, a classmate of mine from high school. We’ve not seen each other in some time, and when I saw him dining here tonight I decided to crash his night out. Danny, may I introduce you to my friend, who also happens to be my boss’ husband and an excellent cook (but I try not to say that too much cause he might get a big head),” Stiles winked at Peter, “Peter Argent-Hale.”

“Impertinent brat.” Peter reached over to shake Danny’s hand, “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Mahealani. Any friend of Stiles is welcome here. But break his heart and we’ll have words.”

Danny looked like he might have a heart attack, so Stiles was quick to jump back in, “It’s not like that Peter, we’re just two friends catching up.”

Peter sniffed, “If you say so, but you still have dessert to see if maybe there’s something more.” He grinned and patted Stiles’ shoulder, “I had best get back to the kitchen. Do enjoy your meals, gentleman, and I expect to see you at the house for bunch tomorrow, young man.”

Stiles had to admit that Danny laughing was a beautiful sight. His whole body lit up. Danny shook his head at him as his laughter calmed.

“Only you would move to San Francisco and be adopted by one of the premier chefs of the world.”

“What can I say, the Stilinski charm is powerful. I just wish it charmed more than little old ladies and older couples. I swear little old ladies take one look at me and either decide I’m the devil incarnate or I’m some poor neglected child who just needs someone to take care of him. No in-between at all. I still hear from my one ex’s mom sometimes, apparently, she thinks her son is an idiot for letting me go, and just cause we’re not together anymore doesn’t mean she can’t worry about me. It’s utterly bizarre but I don’t have the heart to tell her to stop ”

Stiles loved that he was able to keep Danny smiling and laughing, and the evening passed in a very pleasant blur of good food, good drink, and good company. Before he knew it, they were packing up to head out, having lingered so long over their meal that it was practically closing time. Stiles would have felt bad, but he knew that the staff would utilize the chef’s table since he had basically temporarily turned this one into the chef’s table for the night. 

Stiles held the door for Danny as they exited the restaurant, “This was a really nice night, man. Maybe we could do it again sometime?” 

It was hard not to feel a surge of the old nervousness he’d had back in high school. He was a lot more confident in his looks and ability these days, but some old insecurities tended to arise when faced with an old high school crush. Especially since the lovely evening had rekindled the crush a bit. His nerves settled a bit though when Danny grinned right back at him. 

“It really was. It was great to catch up and was honestly a much better night than I was anticipating given the start. Here, what’s your number?” Danny pulled out his phone and opened a new contact.

They got numbers exchanged and talked a bit about when they might want to meet up again as they walked towards the BART station, Stiles having offered to walk with Danny as it was a nice night for a walk. It was only when they were about to truly part ways that Danny paused to say one last thing.

“You know that question you used to ask me?” 

Stiles quirked a brow because honestly, he’d asked Danny a lot of questions over the years. But when Danny smirked and leaned in to brush his lips lightly against Stiles’, well, then he remembered **exactly** which question Danny was referring to. 

“The answer is yes. You are attractive to gay men, or at least this gay man. Maybe our next night out can be an official date?”

“Yes?” Stiles wanted to slam his head against a wall for that squeak of an answer, “I mean, yes. That would be fantastic! My schedule can be a bit brutal sometimes depending on whether a case is hot or not, but we can make it work.”

“Yeah, I think we can.” Danny smiled and squeezed his hand before leaning in to kiss him again. Stiles happily returned the kiss this time. 

“Here’s to kismet.” Danny squeezed his hand once more before moving to get on his train. 

“To kismet,” Stiles murmured as he touched his lips, before asking more loudly. “Text me when you get home?” 

“Only if you do the same!”

Stiles gave Danny a jaunty thumbs up and then left to head back to his car. It may have been a shit week, but things were definitely looking up.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and relaxation. All mistakes are my own and I prefer to find them myself.


End file.
